


【柯TJ/盾冬/Evanstan】你聞起來像我

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】連載故事 [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 一個突如其來的腦洞，看一本BG小說時得到的靈感XDD設定不算是ABO，但這個世界中每個人都有自己獨特的香味，然後雙方兩情相悅的滾過床單後會彼此綁定，自己的氣味還是在但是會變很淡，伴侶的氣味會變濃，於是很多人身上出現了違和的香氣總共有三篇，都滿短的，柯TJ、盾冬、桃包各一篇





	

1.  
沃德羅夫作為亞薩安的最大城，繁華與熱鬧自是不必多言。但作為知名的「雙面城」，沃德羅夫日與夜是完全不同的兩種面貌，白天越是璀璨高貴，黑夜越見陰暗鬼森。白日車水馬龍的中央大道，現在已是一片詭譎的靜默。時針已經走過12點，兩旁的店家門戶緊閉，車道上即使偶有汽車通行也是高速掠過，似乎深怕在這個時間點多在此處停留，便會招來難以預料的大禍。

然而卻有一行人對這些氣氛渾然不覺一般，旁若無人的漫步在大道中央。

 

「喂。」有人出聲從後面試圖叫住他們，他們毫無反應的逕自前行。  
「喂！」一聲槍上膛的輕響傳出，對方似乎被惹毛了：「深夜還敢從這過，膽子不是一般的大，或者命不是一般的多？大爺今天心情不錯，把錢全部交出來就算了，快點！」

領頭的黑衣男子煩躁的吐了一口氣，他連腳步都沒有減緩：『Edgar。』  
「是。」在他右側的墨藍衣青年低聲對後方交代了幾句，持槍大漢連是誰動手都還沒看清，已經連人帶槍被掀倒在地，有人狠狠踩住他的後頸：「新來混的？不知道這個時間點敢在中央大道行走的是什麼人？」  
大漢連聲音都發不太出，掙扎著連連求饒。

後來大漢是如何「被善後」，Curtis並不知曉細節。他已經很久沒有親自出馬處理沃德羅夫黑幫組織的糾葛，不過這次的事件狀況特殊，對方主謀甚至把腦筋打到了一個他連想都不應該想的人頭上，Curtis狠狠咬牙，他不得不出面殺雞儆猴一番，警告沃德羅夫的地下世界，記清楚誰才是掌控一切的大佬。  
但是現在已經很晚很晚，遠遠晚於該回家吃晚餐的時間了。

 

想到這點Curtis眉間皺得更緊，他在下一個街道轉彎，接頭人Jacob早已等在路口。

那個陰暗潮濕的地下室總是有一股縈繞不去的血腥味，雖然Curtis很久沒有讓人在這裡再流過血，但牆壁與磁磚自然有一套它們的記憶模式。Curtis走進最深處的房間，被綑綁在此處的幾個人紛紛抬頭望向他，眼神中藏不住的驚恐，而房間中央有一人癱在地上，被凹成奇怪角度的手臂與雙腿明白指出他只能以這種姿勢匍匐於此的原因。

 

「Curtis⋯⋯」那人嘶嘶吐氣，似乎連說這麼一個音都耗盡力氣。  
Curtis低頭望著他：『你該知道這是你人生能看到的最後一間屋子了吧？』沒等那人答話，Curtis按下門邊的開關，地板緩緩拉開一個洞，底下傳來海浪翻滾的聲音。

 

結束這樁麻煩事時已經深夜近兩點，Curtis交代Edgar處理善後，打開車門迅速駕車離去。

 

「你們有沒有覺得老大最近怪怪的？」等到確定Curtis已經遠遠駛離，一直跟在最後的Hank終於敢出聲詢問。  
「哪裡怪？」Edgar說。  
「就是⋯⋯老大身上開始出現很濃很濃的糖果香，而且還是水果口味的，幼稚園小孩才在吃的那種糖。」Hank描述：「我一開始以為是我聞錯了，但是已經好一陣子了，我嗅覺不可能失靈吧？我聞我家巷口那家熱狗攤還是正常得很啊！但是老大究竟為什麼會開始著迷於這種糖果呢？雖然我也很愛，可是他是老大耶⋯⋯」

「Hank，我勸你最好立刻閉嘴。」Edgar淡淡的打斷Hank的絮絮叨叨：「如果讓老大知道你提到糖果味這件事，我也只能等著替你收屍了。」

 

2.  
「老師再見，大家再見！」孩子輕快的童音迴盪在校園，棕色捲髮的大男孩站在教室門口給每個離開的小孩親吻與擁抱。

 

「TJ老師，」一個只到他小腿高的女孩兒輕輕拉了拉TJ的褲管，TJ蹲下來柔聲問：「怎麼啦Angela？」  
「你去滑雪了嗎？」Angela細聲細氣的問。  
「我？沒有啊，現在可是正熱著的大夏天呢。」TJ笑著說。  
「可是你身上有雪的味道，又有點像是冷凍庫裡面冰的味道。」Angela湊近TJ懷裡，又嗅了嗅：「媽咪說我鼻子最靈啦，我肯定沒聞錯的。」  
「真的？」

Angela不知道老師為什麼這麼開心，但是他確實笑得大眼睛瞇成了縫：「我身上有雪的味道呀？我好喜歡。」

 

「那味道跟你超級不搭你知道嗎？」送走所有小孩後，TJ轉過身，他的同事兼主管Stanley正站在他後面。  
「會嗎？」TJ毫不介意的聳肩：「我覺得很搭啊，我朝思暮想的希望身上能染上這味道，想了好幾個月了。」  
「⋯⋯人家為了愛情盲目，我看你是為愛壞了鼻子。」Stanley搖搖頭，無奈的瞪了笑得更開懷的TJ一眼。

 

3.  
一個月前。

 

「Curt⋯⋯你身上會有我的味道喔，你確定⋯⋯你想要？」TJ喘著氣去抓正在他身上到處放火的大掌，被慾望佔據的眼眸中已經泛出淚光。  
伏在他頸間從鎖骨一節一節往上吻的男人抬起頭，不可思議的看著TJ。

『我不敢相信到這時候你才在問這種問題。』

TJ不停地深呼吸，感受到男人的灼熱已經頂開他臀瓣間隱密的入口，一寸一寸的向內深入。

『我當然想要。關於你的一切，Tommy，我都想要。』


End file.
